This application incorporates by reference Taiwan application Serial No. 091122421, filed Sep. 27, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a notebook computer, and more particularly to a notebook computer with a detachable display portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops and changes with each passing day, computers have become indispensable tools in people""s lives. Especially, a notebook computer, characteristic of being thin, small, and portable, caters for people""s need nowadays.
A notebook computer mainly includes a main portion and a display portion. The display portion is rotatably attached to the main portion in order that the display portion can be opened and closed relative to the main portion by users. The main portion includes a central processor, a motherboard, a memory, a CD-ROM drive, and hard discs. Moreover, the main portion includes an operating panel having a keyboard and a touch pad for users to operate the computer while the display portion includes a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel for displaying the images.
The display portion of the notebook computer nowadays tends to have a panel with high brightness and high efficiency of the same class with a desktop monitor. However, when the notebook computer needs to be upgraded, such as upgraded to a notebook computer havingupgrading an LCD screen of the notebook computer, a new notebook computer usually has to be purchased. As a result, the originalold one will be discarded, which is very pitiful and wasted. It is also unsatisfying in terms of economic benefits and environmental protection since the display portion and the main portion of the conventional notebook computer cannot be detached from each other for further use.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved notebook computer with a detachable display portion. The display portion with high brightness and high efficiency can be detached from the main portion for further use, thereby reducing the user""s burden on purchasing a new notebook computer. The main portion detached from the display portion can also be an independent computer main portion for effective use.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a notebook computer with a detachable display portion. The notebook computer includes a main portion, a display portion, a display base, and a main portion cover. The main portion includes a main portion casing, an operating panel, and a motherboard. The main portion casing further includes a pivot for engaging with the operating panel, and the motherboard is disposed in the main portion casing for being coupled with the operating panel. Moreover, the display portion, rotatably attached to the main portion, includes a display casing and a display panel. The display casing includes a shaft for engaging with the pivot in order that the display casing can be rotatably attached on the main portion casing.
The display panel, disposed on the display casing, is coupled with the motherboard as the display casing engages with the main portion casing. The display base is combined with the display portion to be a desktop monitor as the display portion is detached from the main portion. The display base further includes a base casing having an opening, a bottom board, a supporting part, and a circuit board. The bottom board is disposed under the base casing and engages with the base casing. Furthermore, the supporting part is disposed on the bottom board and received in the base casing for engaging with the shaft and supporting the display portion. The circuit board, disposed on the bottom board and in the base casing, is coupled with the display panel. The main portion cover engages with the main portion casing to be a desktop computer main portion as the display casing and the operating panel are detached from the main portion casing.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing another notebook computer with a detachable display portion. The notebook computer includes a main portion, a display portion, a display base, and a main portion cover. The main portion includes a main portion casing having a first pivot and a second pivot, an operating panel, and a motherboard. The operating panel, having a keyboard and a touch pad, is disposed on the main portion casing and engages with the main portion casing. Moreover, the motherboard is disposed in the main portion casing for being coupled with the operating panel. The display portion, rotatably attached to the main portion, includes a display casing and a display panel. The display casing includes a first shaft and a second shaft for respectively engaging with the first pivot and the second pivot in order that the main portion casing can be rotatably attached to the main portion casing.
The display panel is disposed on the display casing for being coupled with the motherboard as the display casing engages with the main portion casing. The display base is combined with the display portion to be a desktop monitor as the display portion is detached from the main portion. The display base includes a base casing having an opening, a bottom board, a first supporting part, and a second supporting part, a back cover, and a circuit board. The bottom board is disposed under the base casing and engages with the base casing. The first supporting part and the second supporting part are disposed on the bottom board and received in the base casing for respectively engaging with the first shaft and the second shaft and supporting the display portion. In addition, the back cover is used to cover the opening as the display portion is combined with the display base. The circuit board, disposed on the bottom board and received in the base casing, includes a power receiver, a connector for coupling the circuit board with the display panel, a signal receiver, and a logic processing unit. The signal receiver is used for receiving an analog signal and a digital signal. The analog signal is transformed to a digital signal by the logic processing unit where the digital signal received by the logic processing unit is output directly to the connector. The digital signal output by the logic processing unit is further transmitted to the display panel by the connector. Moreover, the main portion cover engages with the main portion casing to be a desktop computer main portion as the display casing and the operating panel are detached from the main portion casing.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred but non-limiting embodiments. The following description is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.